


Get You Alone

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fingering, I cant believe im tagging those, M/M, Maybe Dubcon, Mpreg, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soldier!Chanyeol, Use of Medical Terms, What Was I Thinking?, choking kink kinda, i tagged whatever was instructed to me, nurse!baekhyun, porn with slight plot, pussy, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Nurse Baekhyun does his physical assessment on General Park thoroughly, so thorougly...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 420





	Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEE!!! HI!! this is my trashy smoot. but it became less trashy because an angel who goes by the name Jelly, helped me pull this through and aahh!!! Thank you so much Jelly, aaah i cant explain what I feel but thank you so much //hugs// ✨

* * *

It's the time of the year again! The most awaited Medical Examination for the Soldiers has finally arrived. Nothing fancy right? No, but for the Military Hospital Staff—especially to the assigned doctors and nurses, this event is a scrumptious huge deal.

Like who doesnt like a free strip show?

This is the chance of a lifetime that anyone can ogle their eyes freely at the God-like physique of the soldiers without being blatantly assumed as a debauchee. Soldiers are required to undergo medical check up annually to ensure that they are all fit and healthy; because as heroes, their job is to be taken seriously for they oath to protect thy nation against unwanted disasters and wars. The health assessment must be thorough, so everything should be check, blood, bone structures, head to toe, including their glorious parts.

Oh.

Therefore, an internal agreement was already engendered among the staff nurses ever since, who gets the privilege to assist the head consultant during the assessment. So It’s about time to unleash their inner siren of course. Who doesn’t like handsome soldiers?

Typically, it's just free balls and abs show but then came a shocking news that almost blew away their brains off of their skull bones

Five star General Chanyeol Park is also joining today's Medical Evaluation.

Why shocking though?

First and for most, this unique gentleman doesnt usually participate for he’s exclusive and unreachable. He’s top tier, no peasant shall feast their eyes intrusively on his herculean body. Another important point, he’s quite a celebrity, a nation’s heartthrob.

Cliche, this high ranking Soldier is tall, handsome, strong, smart, adorned with a dash of seriousness, snob and stern but overall he's like the standard.

Who wouldn’t fall in love with him?

Once the news was spread, Nurse Baekhyun Byun couldn’t keep his calm. He likes the General. Definitely his type.

So, he and his co nurses did a small game priorly, who’s going to assist Doctor Kim later during the General’s health assessment—and by the nth power of the god's gracing his beauty, the pretty nurse won.

The event’s massive. The whole field crowded with Medical Tents and filled with immense musk, a delicate scent of vigor from all the strong men that are gathered all together. Everywhere there’s abs, four pack, six pack, rock hard, chocolate, milky white—ugh, Baekhyun's eyes are already drooling if it were a mouth.

The cute nurse dresses a little extra today, the fit white scrubs, accentuating his curves and plump cheeks, the sweet scented perfume intoxicating and the natural make up he put on to attract the beast he’s about to tempt today.

Baekhyun sashays his way towards his assigned tent, where doctor Kim is, with the steel chart in his hand; the new steel chart that will soon hold the medical papers of the high ranking General.

His beauty also captures some attention, be it from the Soldiers or some boy and girl nurses, but his heart only flames for one man, and that is General Chanyeol Park.

A little history, when Nurse Baekhyun was still new in the military hospital, he got lost and it was General Park who helped him reach to his assigned station. It was love at first sight for the pretty nurse, the general was very kind when they first met.

But then, it seemed like the General is only nice and wholesome to new people. Because when he catches you giving away signs, he will immediately ignore your existence—that kinda hurts but our pretty Baekhyun is born a fighter. He wouldn’t just quit.

Nurse Baekhyun always anticipates the General to join yearly but unfortunately, the General would always opt for private check ups which is clearly no fun.

But good lord his prayers are finally heard. General Park is here and Baekhyun is ready to get his big mac truck right in his little garage.

As he enters the tent, he is greeted right away by the head consultant Dr. Kim, the one who’s going to conduct the assessment for the General.

“Looking pretty as always Nurse Baekhyun, huh?”

Baekhyun clips some hair to the back of his ear with confidence. “Of course, Doc. Must be presentable.”

“I see.” Dr. Kim smiles but then looks past him when someone immaculate also enters the tent. “General Park…”

Oh. My. God.

At the call of the name, Baekhyun snaps and braces himself. Slowly he swivels around and at once a small gasp escapes from his lips as he meets eye contact with the one and only, General Park.

The General is still the same, ravishing with a brooding presence that will make anyone bow down to him in surrender. The way he carries himself effortlessly, his competence and high rank as a General is sexy. He comes in fully clothed in his military uniform and Baekhyun can't wait to strip them off and unravel the beauty within.

Sad to say, the shared gaze only lasted briefly, as if the General only happened to glance at his way.

General Park's stance is purposeful as he approaches Doctor Kim to greet him. “Good morning, Dr. Kim.”

The way his voice is deep and velvety, sending chills to the back of the nurse’s spine.

“Good morning, General. I’m glad you finally participated for today’s Medical Evaluation.” Dr. Kim acknowledges.

“It’s a must and I shall abide annually as someone leading this camp.” Says the General.

“Great. Now, let’s not waste time and get started.”

Baekhyun almost rattled when Dr. Kim turns to him and then introduces him to the high ranking handsome man. “By the way, this is Nurse Baekhyun Byun. He’s my assisting nurse for today. He’ll be the one taking all of your vital details before you proceed to my cubicle.”

The General fleets his dark and piercing gaze at him and Baekhyun’s heart races.

Much to Baekhyun's dismay, the General doesn’t say a word.

Baekhyun decides to break their ice. “U-Uhm good morning General Park. C-Come follow me.”

Another silent treatment. Baekhyun then leads the way with the General following behind him. They head together in the private cubicle where the strip show is about to happen.

Once the door is closed, _and locked_ , Baekhyun instructs the General right away to, “Strip.” Not “ _Kindly take your clothes off sir._ ” But just, _Strip_.

The General quirks an eyebrow at his audacity but then follows. Baekhyun swallows hard as he watches him unbutton his shirt down slowly, _deliciously,_ and his breath catches in his throat when finally the General reveals his hidden gem.

Ugh. So this is why he doesn’t join because he can impregnate someone just by merely looking at his body.

General Park possesses such well chiseled body; his strong sculpted arms, the broadness of his shoulders, the washboard abs that narrowed to a firm, 36 inches, and the perfect adonis belt that carries the phallus of the century.

Baekhyun gulps another large lump, feeling his mouth watery at the generous sight but he conceals his excitement and poises. “Hmm. Have a sit first General as I take your vital signs.”

The General settles on the chair near the assessment table, legs widen apart, silent still. But Baekhyun can feel that somehow, something starts to feel strange—how the air shifted once they’re both alone and it’s on how the said man stares at him, gaze heavy and thick, watching his every move and feature.

Baekhyun gathers his supplies, making sure he flounces his butt when his back is facing the General. When he has all the stuff he needs, he faces front, only to see the General’s dark eyes sliding up at his body, with lips slightly curl up in amusement. Baekhyun deems he’s probably ogling the entire time, and it makes him feel flattered but also slightly embarrassed.

The General doesn’t even flinch even if Baekhyun caught him obvious. He just continues to stare at him till the nurse approaches him.

Nurse Baekhyun is loving the attention of course, but he tries to act innocent, intentionally standing in between the General’s parted legs, and tells him, “I’ll start the assessment sir.”

Baekhyun checks his temperature, putting the thermometer near the General’s ear. “Normal. 37.1 degree Celsius.” And while he writes it down, he murmurs within earshot, “Thought it’s going to be high because you’re obviously hot.”

The General only smirks. He heard.

Next is the blood pressure. Baekhyun uses the old blood pressure machine on purpose. The one in the metal case with a mercurial sphygmomanometer. First he wraps the cuff around the man’s left arm and by doing so, his hands manage to touch his skin, fingertips scorching flames. “You’re too muscular, it’s kinda hard to wrap it.” An excuse.

The General scoffs simply.

Baekhyun then puts on his stethoscope that was wrapped around his neck, and bends a little forward to start the procedure. The V neck of his top scrubs is wide so when he leans over, the General gets to see the teasing part of his milky white chest. _That was on purpose._ Baekhyun checks the brachial pulse first, _another way to touch him_ , and when he feels the angry throb, he places the diaphragm of the stet against the pulse. With his other hand, he takes the pump and squeezes it slowly to inflate the cuff, as if showing the other man how he squeezes balls. And as he adds more pressure, the arm becomes compressed and protrudes the General’s veins more, the same way it should if he will hold Baekhyun by his waist as he pounds into him.

Baekhyun releases a very _very_ soft moan as he releases the cuff carefully. He can hear and see the loud thick at the range of 120 and it ends at 70 mmHg.

“120 over 70, normal.” He straightens back, removes the stet from his ears and places it back around his neck. He takes off the cuff from the General’s arm and can feel all along how the latter’s gaze is intrusively burning against his skin.

After writing another sign down, he plough on, attaching an oximeter on the taller’s index. Baekhyun again gulps at those fingers, long and thick, and maybe with two digits alone he will right away feel full and satiated.

“While I check your pulse and oxygen level, I will check your respirations.” Baekhyun flexes his arm where his minute watch is and instead of just watching the General breathe on his own, he does the sneakiest thing which is to place a hand on the man’s exposed chest. And oh, they feel so hard and tight.

It lasts for a minute, and the minute felt like forever. And as he retracts his hand, he makes sure he grazes his fingertips over the General’s perky nub. General Park tilts his lips into a small naughty smirk as he licks them wet.

Sexy.

“Normal.” Baekhyun chirps cutely, acting oblivious. He removes the oximeter from the man’s finger and then writes down the remaining vital signs.

“Okay sir, stand up because I need to measure your vital statistics.” But Baekhyun doesn’t step back and General Park doesn’t mind. The General stands to his full height, domineering, breathing the life out of Baekhyun as he ascended. Baekhyun almost let out a moan at the action, loving how they’re intimately close.

“Oops.” Baekhyun giggles, moving one step back. “Sorry too close.”

The General again mysteriously smirks.

Baekhyun takes the tape measure at the table and proceeds to check the taller’s size.

“Turn around, sir.”

General Park obliges, turning around as told, showing Baekhyun his wide rangy shoulders. His shoulders that has a way of calling the nurse’s hands, to massage and soothe his ache away after a tiring day, to leave him scratch marks during an intrusive intimacy.

Baekhyun stretches the tape across the broadness and is in awe of how broad he truly is.

“18 inches.”

General Park turns back front without warning, taking the smaller aback.

“Oh.” And oh gracious, Baekhyun is now facing the chest of the God.

Baekhyun checks next the bust area, teasing the taller’s nubs by sliding the tape over just slightly. “40 inches”

Then, the waist; his fingers trace some sculpted lines in his torso as he surrounds the tape over the waist. “36 inches.”

And naughty nurse, as he proceeds down to the hips, he also descends, holding unto the taller’s thighs as he balances himself on his knees. He wraps the measuring tape around and measures, but making sure he touches that part just slightly, _by instance_. “38 inches.”

Baekhyun stays unmoving, imaginations running wild as he eyes the hidden glorious part in a swift trance.

After the long beat of silence, the General finally speaks, deep voice seeping into Baekhyun’s nerves, bolting him aback. “Ah, might as well measure this too huh?” _pause_. “To see if it fits in that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Oh.

Baekhyun fidgets slightly under his scrutiny, a severe blush gracing his face. He tilts his head up to meet the taller’s gaze, putting innocence all over his face in pretense. “May I?” he begs, lips jutted in a pout to tease, his voice coming out small and shy, but provocative.

General Park bends down to hover his face on him, holding him by the chin, thumb pressing his lower lip to part his mouth open. Baekhyun sees the dominance in his eyes that makes his knees weak in surrender.

“Do as you please.” He sweeps his finger over Baekhyun’s luscious lip, holding his gaze intently. “Do what that mouth should do.”

Who would have known General Park is a tease if Baekhyun didn’t toughen himself up to provoke him?

General Park is now sitting back on the chair like a king with Baekhyun still kneeling in between his parted legs. The way he slips his hand into his briefs and instead of taking his cock out, he strokes it hidden, not allowing Baekhyun yet to see his turgid erection.

Baekhyun is just looking up at him with admiring eyes, waiting for him to get his dick out of its comfort.

The General’s smirk deepens as he touches himself slowly, locking his dark gaze with Baekhyun’s desperate ones. “Come on, start your physical assessment, nurse.”

Baekhyun instantly shuffles on his knees, dipping his head close cautiously as if wary that the General might change his mind last minute. He takes the taller’s free veiny hand and sticks his tongue out to give it a shy lick and he did that without breaking the eye contact. General Park suddenly ceases touching himself, his pupils blown out as he stares at Baekhyun dragging the tip of his tongue over the length of his index finger before swallowing it in and giving it a good suck. He suckles on it like it’s a pacifier, pulls out and then returning to suck two of his fingers this time.

The General throat’s expands a bit as he swallows, pulling his hand away from his pants to reveal his dick out. Baekhyun stops sucking his fingers as he is already enraptured of the hard meat presented right in front of his face, his heart racing at the suddenness. _Huge_. General Park’s phallus is beautiful, veiny, thick and long, the swollen head nodding hypnotically at him, screaming to be suck. Maybe around 9 inches. There’s a small bush of pubes at the end of his iliac furrow and below his cock is a pair of nice sized ball nestled in their tight sack.

The General places his hands over his head, oozing with confidence, not giving Baekhyun the instruction. Baekhyun, eager, caresses the bulbous head with his fingertips, and he earns a long, loud, throaty groan from the taller just by his mere touch.

Baekhyun laughs softly in amazement as he continues to tease, spreading the precum around the head with his thumb in a circular motion while the rest of his fingers are holding the shaft that he can't barely fully grasp because of how huge it is. The General has his eyes shut close in bliss, eyebrows are in frequent scrunching as if trying not to explode then and there.

“Enjoying dear sir?” Baekhyun purrs coyly as he leans down and breathes onto his cock. It twitches angrily.

General Park flicks his eyes open just at the moment when Baekhyun starts to give kitten licks, lapping and savoring the salty tip. "Ah..." he sighs, eyelids shutting back again.

Baekhyun tilts his head, tracing the circumference of the mushroom head with his tongue. He grins to see the General grunting, liking the fact that he’s high in pleasure. He gives the tip a sweet kiss before proceeding to swallow it down only midway because the size is incredulous.

Baekhyun bobs his head to a languid rhythm, massaging his throbbing dick with his mouth and tongue while both of his hands are caressing the lower shaft and balls. He moans, batting his lashes adoringly and it adds zit to the General’s nerves, hands now flying to grip on his hair, head thrown back as he lets out a feral sexual grunt.

“Ah.. yes, you’re doing a great job baby nurse.”

Baekhyun whines and blushes, his pussy clenching at the compliment.

“But…” the General’s breathing is ragged as he continues, mocking a smirk down at him, “Can you take it all in?”

At that same time, Baekhyun moves his head further down, allowing the dick head to slide across his tongue into his throat, taking its full length in, his nose pushed up against the pubes. Baekhyun literally chokes, the hugeness bringing tears to his eyes. But he loves it, the size, the warm feeling pulsing inside his wet cavern.

Baekhyun pulls back slowly, wrapping his lips tightly as he ascended then goes back down, each thrust letting the head of the cock slide into the back of his throat.

Baekhyun can tell from the noises the General is making and the writhing of his body that he is getting close. Suddenly, his grip on his hair is tight and his huge cock is swelling even further inside his mouth. Yes, this is the moment Baekhyun has been waiting for. The large loads of the General’s cum quenching his thirst.

But in a movement Baekhyun fails to discern, General Park is fast to slide his hand down and wrap it around his neck. Baekhyun gasps as he pops out the huge cock from his mouth due to surprise and the next thing he knew, the general is already dragging him to stand and then bends him in half, face down against the assessment table.

General Park pulls down his pants and briefs almost harshly, impatiently, exposing his peaches. Baekhyun is proud that they are pretty and round, thick and plump so he is not surprised when the General gives both cheeks a slap.

“We’re taking too much time pretty nurse. Dr. Kim might get suspicious.”

Baekhyun lets out a soft mewl, shutting his legs instinctively as the General intrudes two fingers into his tight snatch. He can hear the latter grin as he comments, “Looks like you already anticipated, I don’t have to wet you down with my mouth.”

Of course. Baekhyun came in prepared. Dick and Bussy appointment is a must.

Baekhyun squirms, whining, “Grace my meatus with thy magnanimous phallus, dear general.”

The taller scoffs a laugh at the spell of words but doesn’t waste more time. The moment he stretches his pussy with his monstrous dick, Baekhyun rolls his eyes to the back of his head, bitting his lower lip to conceal a loud moan from escaping, his back arches just slightly, throat still shackled with the taller’s large hand. General Park sheaths into him, cock stroking his wounded flesh slowly that his toes and fingers curl, filling him up with his full girth. It’s so big it makes him yet again tearful.

“S-Sir…” Baekhyun elicits another moan, feeling like he’s about to cum just by the intrusion. He’s so blitzed in this sexual pleasure that he almost let out a scream when the General tightens his hold around his neck.

“Tone down my slut.”

Baekhyun turns into a moaning mess as he’s stuffed by the general’s thick cock that’s going in and out of his cunt, so deep and hard that his pussy clenches tightly around his rod. The General releases a deep chuckle, pleased of the reaction he’s inducing him, his other hand gripping onto his waist, just like what the smaller imagined earlier, as he pounds vigorously into him.

Baekhyun just hopes that their skins slapping creating a loud series of sounds accompanied by his mewls and General Park’s grunts don't catch the Soldiers and the medical staffs attention from the outside. When he gets fuck so fast, his head starts spinning as if the General’s dick is pumping more dopamine into his veins.

General Park releases his neck only to transfer them to his jaw and inserts two fingers into his mouth. Baekhyun knows what to do—suck his digits like a baby in need of something to suckle.

Baekhyun can feel that the General is continuously satisfied as his thrust is getting harder and powerful. The taller leans down, hovering above him and sinks his teeth unto his neck, sucking his supple flesh. His other hand snakes down to jerk his weeping cock.

Baekhyun spits a swear, a thick profanity. He’s almost there, the tension is building in his stomach. His prostrate being battered from behind, his cock pampered with angry strokes by the taller’s large hand. Ah, and heaven and nature sing!

As if Baekhyun feels his soul departing from his body, rising up to the elysian skies, losing his control as spasm and spasm of pleasure hits him. And he is doubled over, letting out the smallest of mewls and choked moans caused by the General’s strenuous fucking. He finally cums in the General’s hand, his pulsating walls triggering the latter’s orgasm. Baekhyun can barely hear him growling as he fills his pussy with his large amount of warm liquid.

By the time his orgasm calms down and General Park releases the last drop of his semen into his cunt, Baekhyun is found heaving breathlessly like a ragged doll on the table. General Park frees his cock, grasping his cum in his hold to avoid it spilling in his uniform. Baekhyun thought the higher rank will just leave him be like that, but seconds later, after wiping the cum off his hand with tissues, the General cleans him next with wipes that he found on the assessment table, fixes his scrubs up to cover and collects him from the table. General Park carries him in his arms and lets him rest on his lap. Baekhyun instantly leans against his warm pecs and moans softly at the smoothness and solace of his skin, sliding his arms around his neck. General Park combs his disheveled hair, making him appear as decent as before.

“Hmm. Are you okay?” The General speaks softly this time, a great contrary to his strong personality.

“I-I’m fine sir. What about you? Is it okay?”

“Okay that what?”

Baekhyun lifts his gaze up, shyly meeting the taller’s eyes. “I mean, I invaded something that shouldn’t be checked.”

General Park assures him a sweet smile, bewitching Baekhyun. “I _invaded_ you, so it should be me who must apologize for my impudence. Didn’t mean to woo my way like that.”

“But it’s the fastest.” Baekhyun counters back coyly.

They stay cuddled like that for a moment, both forgetting about the Medical Evaluation not until someone knocks at the door and Baekhyun immediately rattles.

“Uhm General? Nurse Baekhyun? Everything okay?” Dr. Kim asks behind the door, attempting to unlock the knob. “Why is this locked?”

General Park hushes Baekhyun down to calm him, and whispers to his ear. “Don't worry, let’s pretend nothing happened. Just stay here. I’ll go get the door and bring this chart to him. But come to my chambers tonight and let’s continue what we’d just began. Hmm, my nurse?”

_My Nurse._

Upon receiving the affection and the recognition, in triumph, Baekhyun courageously leans a chaste kiss on the General’s lips, grinning sultry.

“Of course, dear sir.”

Ah, winner.

“Nurse Byun.” Comes Dr. Kim’s stern voice, demanding obedience. Baekhyun makes an effort to walk decently, but fails as he’s already limping towards the consultant, his head ducked down bashfully.

The Medical Evalution is over and General Park already left back to his duties. 

Dr. Kim scoffs, “What was that all about?”

“Y-You heard?” and Baekhyun obviously doesn’t know how to lie.

“Of course!” Dr. Kim rolls his eyes and palms his face. “You guys were too loud I have to go outside and make excuses for the both of you.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks blooms like a ruddy tomato, clearly humiliated. “S-Sorry Doc…” he fidgets, feeling queasy.

“But good to know General Park finally confessed his feelings to you.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows, confused of what the doctor just said. “Confession? W-What do you mean doc?”

“He likes you.” Dr. Kim grins. “Ever since you joined this hospital up until now. That’s why, you didn’t notice? No Soldier dares to approach you because he already claims you his.”

_Unbelievable_ , Baekhyun can only part his lips in shock. “S-Seriously? B-But I t-thought—”

“He’s just shy. He’s just waiting for the right moment, and see, you guys did it _haphazardly_.” The doctor shrugs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I feel like I lowkey helped you two though.”

Just Oh my God.

~~OPTIONAL. May skip this one if you don’t like MPreg. For my Mpreg lovies, this is for you.~~

_After two years…_

“ _General, Commander in Chief coming_ ” one of his subordinates notifies him through the walkie-talkie.

“Copy.” General Park smiles, surprising the rest of the soldiers with him. Because why the hell is Mr. Rock smiling all of a sudden?

Well the answer finally arrives.

“Daddy!” there he is, Nurse Byun, five months pregnant, glowing and beautiful as always, waving at him from the distance.

The General coos and melts at the way the smaller husband is waddling towards him. He’s so pretty and cute, like a ball of sunshine.

Once near, General Park sharply salutes in a qui vive, and his subordinates follow suit.

He's the General's Commander in Chief, well _maritally_.

Baekhyun slightly yelps at the surprise greeting, but then laughs after at how extra they acted.

General Park dismisses his men at once, and when they scatter away, he immediately collects the pretty husband in his arms, giving his crown a tender kiss.

“Are you hungry baby love?”

“Hmm. I brought food for you daddy, let’s eat?”

Ah, winner…

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 🥺


End file.
